User talk:GwenLovely
Welcome GwenLovely! Ahoy GwenLovely to the Pirates of the Caribbean Online Players wiki! My name is Marc Cannonshot I love to help out users on this wiki. Wiki rules Here are some of the wiki http://potcoplayers.wikia.com/wiki/Rules. I would read the rules first mate, you might not want to go into trobule with the admins. Here are the basic rules of this wiki and some things to remember: #Please be kind to others, and don't use rude language. #When editing other people's work, don't make major changes without their permission. #Don't make pages similar to others without the author's permission. #Don't make categories without the permission of the Admins. They will be deleted. #This Wiki is an English Wiki, please only speak English. #Do not feed the trolls or, without naming names, anyone who comes here simply to troll. Do not reply to their comment saying "OMG ADMINS BAN NOW!ONE1!11!" This only gives the troll(s) attention, which they crave. They come simply to mess with us by using vulgar language, spamming and vandalizing pages. Ignore them and inform an admin. Chat rules & voting You must have at least have 100 edits that is in good faith to enter the wiki chat. If you do not have 100 edits that are in good faith the admins will have to block you off chat. When you are in the wiki chat you must not spam, troll (Other wise like annoying people), no swearing, and no sending inapropriate links. When you are doing a wiki vote you must have 50 edits in good faith. If you just cast a vote it wont count. Pages When you are making a page it must at least have to do with Pirates of the Caribbean or Pirates of the Caribbean Online video game plus it can not have any futuristic things like for example "A Pirate driving on a car." If you would like to create a page you can click at controbute and it will lead you to were you can make your own page. Need help making your user page? If you look at red border with the yellow words I could make you one and add it to your user page. Tell me the color of the border, font color, and background color. Here is a list of colors you may choose. Your signature When your leaving a message on someones talk page please leave your signature so they know who it is from. If you dont they might not know who it is from and they will be like "Who message me?" If you would like to have a signature for example mines you might want to talk to Admin http://potcoplayers.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Jack_Pistol Jack Pistol for him to make you a signature. Jack Pistol is really great at making peoples signatures and he made about 70 of them or even more. If you need me If you need me I will be on the wiki all the time and I will also be on the wiki chat. Please message me on my talk page here http://potcoplayers.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Marc_Cannonshot .Also GwenLovely make your self at home, were all good pirates here lol. Enjoy the wiki Gwen and have a Pirates Online Players wiki time. From